megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Sky's the Limit
Sky's the Limit est le thème d'introduction de la saison 1 de Persona 4: the Animation. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Lotus Juice. Paroles TV Size :Glaciers of ideas importing :To my friends then exporting :To the next keeping it open :We want no closing :Even without doubts our thoughts can be dope and :This mind trade no one can stop :An act of thinking is terrible to stop :We just wanna change up not drop :And my crew can rock it like uprock :Life is tedious if it ain't flowing :Copy and paste? Constant defaulting? :Put my courage to it, begin showing off :That's the way we wanna live :Keep going yeah :What was so much :Of transparency :Turned into bright expectation :My instinct tells me to keep going together :Going together :It's breathtaking moments in life :Addicted to it :Minds craving :More and more :I'm believing :You and I can do anything :We can change the world :Hey sky's the limit we can spread wings :To roadless travel together we go Full ver. :Glaciers of ideas importing :To my friends then exporting :To the next keeping it open :We want no closing :Even without doubts our thoughts can be dope and :This mind trade no one can stop :An act of thinking is terrible to stop :We just wanna change up not drop :And my crew can rock it like uprock :Life is tedious if it ain't flowing :Copy and paste? Constant defaulting? :Put my courage to it, begin showing off :That's the way we wanna live :Keep going yeah :What was so much :Of transparency :Turned into bright expectation :My instinct tells me to keep going together :Going together :It's breathtaking moments in life :Addicted to it :Minds craving :More and more :I'm believing :You and I can do anything :We can change the world :Hey sky's the limit we can spread wings :To roadless travel together we go :I love to think through when there's a missing link :Scribbling thoughts almost kissing ink :Wanna break bad jink in one blink :Success comes from excess of stinks :It ain't easy when you work alone :But I got my crew with me to get it on :So we keep rolling rolling on :Living so wild like American born :I wanna climb to the peak bring everybody with me :Everybody with me come on get down :Everybody with me come on get down :We can really get it done if you get down :What was so much :Of blurry vision :Turned into bright clear prospection :My instinct tells me to keep going forever :Going forever :Everlasting moments of life :Have a feeling :Minds craving :More and more :Truly thinking :You and I can do anything :We can change the world :Hey sky's the limit we can spread wings :To roadless travel together we go :Anytime you need a hand :I will be there :I know that you'll be there for me because :It's breathtaking moments in life :Addicted to it :Minds craving :More and more :I'm believing :You and I can do anything :We can change the world :Hey sky's the limit we can spread wings :To roadless travel together we go Catégorie:Chansons Persona 4